A telecommunication network in a residence can have a number of different configurations. For example, FIG. 1 provides a telecommunication network arranged in a daisy chain configuration. In this arrangement, a feeder cable is directed to a plurality of locations, which are in series with one another. This is the type of network configuration that is prevalent in older homes.
A telecommunication network often found in newer homes, on the other hand, is arranged in a star configuration, which is shown in FIG. 2. In this arrangement, a feeder cable is directed to a central location or hub from which a plurality of cables extends to end locations.
While these telecommunication network configurations are distinct, it is desirable for a single enclosure to be capable of housing either configuration.